


VID: Ne Me Quitte Pas

by purplefringe



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: The truth is that there are a lot of people like you, us, with strange hobbies or talents or gifts and we try to hide it because we’re afraid that it makes us seem weird or turn people off, but that’s a mistake. What makes me unique has bought every person I love into my life.An ensemble vid for Pushing Daisies, to Ne Me Quitte Pas by Regina Spektor.





	VID: Ne Me Quitte Pas




End file.
